


The model and the photographer

by Larryforever2018



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dubious Consent, First Dates, Gay Male Character, Getting to Know Each Other, I Don't Even Know, Louis likes to tease Harry, Love, M/M, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, ModelHarry, Photographer Louis, PhotographerLouis, flustered Harry, louis is a flirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 06:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11307489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larryforever2018/pseuds/Larryforever2018
Summary: Harry checks his reflection in a car mirror and doesnt expect someone to be in the car. The stranger flirts with him and flusters harry. Harry goes in and hopes he doesnt see the man again but what happens when the guy turns out to be the photographer. (Sorry for the summary)





	The model and the photographer

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this. Thanks to my friend for helping

Third person pov:

Harry stepped out of his black range rover,looking tired and nervous. He had an interview at the biggest modeling agency in London called, Corden agency and he was a big shot among the biggest celebrities. Lets just say harry didn't want to mess this up.

As long as he can remember Harry always wanted to model.He always pretended to be a model and always walk up and down his hallway like it was a runaway or act like he was posing for the camera,he even brought his sister into it.

He wiped his sweaty palms on his pants,which he was wearing black skinny jeans, a white button up shirt with a black blazer over it.

He wanted to make sure he looked OK so there was a car that had dark windows and he could see his reflection completely. He swiped his hand through his chocolate brown locks where it was sticking up at. He turned his head from side to side making sure it looked okay and it did.His shirt was a little crumpled so he pulled the white button up down til there was no more wrinkles.

What harry didn't know was there was a person on the other side watching his every move chuckling at the stranger.

Harry was startled when he heard a laugh and the window was being rolled opened.

The stranger smirks, " Are you quite finish love?" he asks at a flustered looking Harry.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Harry said, trying to play it cool.

"Don't play with me now," The stranger says teasingly as he smirks. 

Harry blushes as he looks down at his feet, immediately feeling self conscious at being in front of such a guy. 

"I...sorry," Harry stutters not quite sure with what to answer. He was anxious to get going but the lad did not move his feet as they remained frozen upon the ground the stranger had found him. 

"Now you look all dressed up, what's the special occasion?" He asks as he motions to the blazer Harry wore. 

"I can't say," Harry simply answers switching the weight upon his legs, wiping his hands on his jeans again feeling all sweaty and flustered. 

He couldn't possibly tell the stranger for as he was quite a young looking man and could possibly even steal the open shot Harry had in fulfilling his dreams.

"If you need to look at yourself one more, then go ahead but just so you know," He says making sure he had Harry's full attention, "rather dashing." He winks at him and then brings up the window so Harry could continue to fix his appearance.

If Harry wasn't blushing before he definitely was now. He swiped his hand through his hair once more and slightly sees the stranger give a thumbs up. He sees his reflection again and then decides it's time. It's now or never, he thinks as he walks in the building where his dreams were waiting. Today's the day everything is set in it's place. 

"We've considered an opportunity for you Mr. Styles, we just need to talk it over. So please give us a minute and we'll get back to you." Harry nods and exits the room wanting to know what they could be saying at the moment. 

He had a sudden urge to press his ear upon the door but he didn't as he waited impatiently outside the door. He bit his lip as he could hear shuffling and then the door opened welcoming him back inside. 

"Mr. Styles," The interview began. 

"Please just Harry," He interrupts wanting to be addressed by his first name. 

"Mr. Styles," The interview repeated ignoring Harry, "We come to think you're an excellent choice for our agency here in London, we just don't think you have the ability it is to be here." Harry frowns shaking his head already feeling heartbroken by the words. 

"But we've decided to give you a trial run. You're to let our best photographer take a few pictures with what you think screams that you belong." his frown immediately turns upside as he follows the team outside into where they would take his pictures. 

Harry felt self- conscious as he walks in front of the camera waiting for the photographer to get there and take the necessary amount of pictures. He is left speechless as a familiar set of blue eyes suddenly appears and studies Harry immediately smiling. 

"Ah mirror boy or should I say Harry !" He smiles with a clap. Harry finds himself flustered again as he realizes that he was the photographer! 

"H--hey?" He says and is caught off-guard as he takes the first picture. Harry wastes no time and doing a few poses feeling awkward and embarrassed but remembering that this was something he loved to do. 

"Perfect, Lou,could you put Harrys hair in a quiff and have him change into this white t-shirt and black jeans real quick and ill have him pose in them," louis asked.

"Sure, darling," lou smiles.

Harry takes the clothes and goes in one of the rooms to change. Once that was done he goes to the chair so lou could do his hair. Louis was looking at him with lust in his eyes.

"Wow, your butt looks fine in those jeans," Louis said,flirtatiously.

Harry blushed red as a tomato and looked elsewhere so Louis wouldn't see.

Louis stop flirting with the poor boy," Lou warned as she began to style his hair. Louis rolls his eyes and yet winks his eyes towards Harry. 

"I can't help it, he's just so gorgeous," He says once again flirtatiously. This time making Lou roll her eyes but continued Harry's hairstyle. 

Once finished Lou excused herself to go meet up with another photographer, having another client waiting for his hair to be styled as well. 

As Harry rose up from his chair, Louis pushed him back down with a touch of his dainty fingers and makes his way closer to the lad. 

"So pretty," He whispers, his lips hovering over the young boy. He stutters not knowing what to reply with and blushes as he looks up. 

"Don't be embarrassed love, lots of photographers have secret relationships with their client," Louis says smirking as he starts to sit down on Harry's lap. He gulps in response growing nervous as he felt his little friend start to harden. 

Louis begins shifting, moving his hips causing friction between the two lads until a sudden color change appeared in Harry's eyes and with all the strength he could muster, he pushed Louis off and against the wall. 

"This isn't right," Harry mutters closing his eyes aware that someone could literally walk in on them at any time. 

"It doesn't have to be," he grunts in response smashing his lips against the other boy's lip, something he'd been dying to do since they first encountered each other. 

Both fighting for dominance, each one trying to prove who was in charge, grasping for whatever they could in the short limited time they had. 

They continued for a few minutes, biting back moans that desperately wanted to be shouted from the mouths. 

Suddenly they hear the door open and they pull away, lips swollen and cheeks tinted pink as Lou walks in. 

"I forgot the brush," she simply says and walks back out leaving both Harry and Louis embarrassed for what had occurred in mere minutes. 

"Sooo...lets continue a few more shots," Louis,said awkwardly.

"Okay," Harry agreed, face flushed from their kissing 

"Alright Harry put your hand through your hair and look up a bit," he ordered.

 

Harry did as he was told and Louis took the shots

"Well that's a wrap and you're a natural at this, but it's not up to me,she'll look at these photos and will call you in a few days," Louis said and Harry nodded.

"Go ahead and keep the clothes,there mine anyways," Louis smirks.

Harry reddened and nodded.

As Harry was packing up his stuff he thought back to what Louis had said that photographers always have secret relationships. Of course he thought Louis was hot but did he want to start a relationship with the photographer. Harry shook the thoughts away.

Harry said goodbye to Louis and walked out to his car.He heard someone calling out his name. It was Louis.

"Whats up?"

"I was wondering if you want to have dinner with me tonight?"

"I thought they don't aloud co-workers to 'date'?" Harry points out.

"They don't encourage it because if the couple break up the relationship could cause bad blood and make the company look bad,but my personal life is none of their business," Louis said.

Harry thought over it and he did like Louis and clearly Louis liked him.

"Sure,why not," Harry replied.

"Okay, I can make you dinner at my place. Give me your number and I'll text you the address," Louis said and Harry handed him his iphone.

Once that was done Harry said goodbye and got in his car,driving away. 

He couldn't believe he made out with his photographer..well hot photographer and now is having dinner with him. Harry arrived to his flat and was greeted by his flatmate and best friend Niall Horan.

"How did the interview go?" Niall asked his best friend.

"If you count almost getting fucked in a dressing room fun then call it that," Harry laughs as he takes a seat on the sofa. Niall gasps and smacks Harry causing a loud noise. 

"The hell? With who?" He questioned begging for more information. Of course Harry did not give much, just telling him his name. 

"Fuck," He swore, "sounds hot."

"He is," Harry smirks, "and I got dinner with him in 45 minutes so if you excuse me," Harry said, going to his room.

Niall lets out a laugh as he calls out a few names to Harry's direction. He rolls his eyes ignoring the lad and starts to undress figuring that he needed to start looking for an appropriate outfit to wear. 

He had tried on a lot of mixes of clothes yet he had found nothing he liked. He was almost thinking of calling it quits and canceling on Louis but he remembered how much he loved his lips on him and hoped to feel them again soon. 

He sighs and again starts to go through the rack of clothes, startled by a chuckle from behind him. 

"Trust me, you will find nothing good in there," Niall says insulting Harry's outfit choices. Harry pouts but follows Niall to his own little closet and is grateful at being given a good enough outfit. 

"You can just wear your boots," He says referring to the shoes he should wear with it. 

He thanked him and immediately changed into the pair of jeans, and light blue button-up shirt and smiles as he receives a text.

Unknown Number:  
are you allergic to anything? just making sure before I accidentally poison you 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think


End file.
